fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel vs Nintendo: United by Destiny
Titans collide Marvel vs Nintendo: United by Destiny is a Platformer Fighter developed by Nintendo and published by Capcom. It was released on ??/??/?? for Nintendo Switch and the Gold-Player. Plot The game begins in Earth 1889, the Nintendo universe, with Ganondorf sitting on his throne waiting for the arival of Link to try and take back the Triforce of Power. Suddenly, a cracking sound was heard, and infront of Ganon a portal appered. And none other then Thanos from Earth 616, the Marvel universe, walked out of it. Ganon demands to know who he is and what he wants. Thanos explains that he's found this universe, which houses 3 items similar to the Infinity Stones he's after: The Triforce. Thanos then comes up with a comprimise: they both work together to find not only the 6 Infinity Stones, but the 3 Triforce peices as well. They they both can rule their respective universe. Ganon agrees to this idea and both shake hands just as Link arrives to defeat the evil warlock. Thanos simply snaps his fingers and sends Link to Earth 616. Ganon then reminds Thanos that heroes like him may try and stop them. The warlock simply replies that he has a few friends to keep the heroes busy. They both then shake hands as they both start glowing... W.I.P Gameplay Marvel vs Nintendo: Unified by Destiny is a cross between Marvel vs Capcom and Super Smash Bros, at least gameplay wise. It's a platformer fighter much like Smash Bros, where instead of a flat platform that only two people fight on, the stages are more wider and resemble platforming stages, and up to 6 players can be on at the same time. However, it differs from the Smash series as instead of having a % bar, you just have a normal health bar. If your health is depleated, you get K.O'ed. Getting knocked off stage simply just takes away a chunk of health. There are 3 types of attacks: your normal attacks, which are exicuted via pressing the A button in a certan direction, Special Attacks, which are exicuted via pressing the B button in a certan direction, and super attacks, both of which do something different: for your "Hyper Finisher", you need to fill up a bar under your health via beating up the opponents. The other, called an "X-Factor", can only trigger if your low on health and gives you a boost in attack and speed. Both usually only last a few seconds, however. There are over 60 characters to play as, 30 from the Marvel Universe and 30 from the Nintendo Universe. Every character has their own stats, moves, abilities, and atributes, making them all unique in their own way. There is also over ____ stages to play on, all of which can be played on with up to 6 players, CPU or otherwise. Characters As mentioned above, the game has 50 characters (excluding the Story Mode ones), each side having 25 characters on them. They all also have unique moves, atributes, and abilities, along with a Hyper Finisher. You can have up to 6 players on-screen, CPU or players. Stages Gamemodes ---- Battle Mode In Battle Mode, you and up to 5 friends/A.I controlled players duke it out in a fight. You can customize the match to your liking, like change the Time to Stock or Health match, which items are on and which are off, and even if the stages are chosen. You can even have an all CPU match. There are many different controllers a player can use: A Nintendo Switch, a Switch Joycon, a 3DS, a Wii U Gamepad, a Wiimote, and even a Gamecube Controller. ---- 1V1 Mode W.I.P Arcade Mode W.I.P Infinity Gem Mode W.I.P Invasion Mode W.I.P Boss Rush Mode W.I.P Special VS Mode W.I.P ---- Story Mode W.I.P Bosses Challenges Trivia *Credit to Bearjedi for the awesome Thanondorf render and DoodleFox for the Symbiote Bowser drawing! Category:Nintendo Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Capcom Games Category:Marvel Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games